


【瞳耀】风声 （NC-17）（中下）

by happish



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happish/pseuds/happish
Summary: #军装PLAY#伪.强制爱#脑洞源自微博@出彩非洲妖





	【瞳耀】风声 （NC-17）（中下）

6.

空气中信息素的浓度，厚重得犹如实质。

展耀每吸入一口空气，就感觉身体的热度又增一分。拜抑制剂所赐，他已经很久没有经历过发情期了。这么多年被强迫压抑下去的本能放佛一朝之间全部苏醒，情欲的火苗摧枯拉朽一路烧过理智的头脑。

还是那个人的味道，真是要命。

展耀只觉得自己分裂成了两个，一个沉溺在欲望中，从汗湿的脖颈到绞紧的双腿，都叫嚣着Alpha的触碰，颈间项圈内部的尖刺深深的陷入皮肉里，连疼痛都变成了刺激。另一个漂浮在房间上方，冷眼看着陷入欲望中的自己——展耀，不管你再怎么努力，说到底，你还是一个omega。一支催情剂，就能打碎你多年的抗争，让你所有的理想，你的坚持，化为泡影。

信息素的味道无孔不入。辛辣的威士忌和杉木味儿胶着在一起，一丝不易察觉的花香混入其中，白羽瞳敏感的察觉到房间里的空气不对劲。Alpha的发情期不似omega，尤其像白羽瞳这种受过专门训练的Alpha，发情期是非常可控的。但是现下白羽瞳只觉得体内的信息素汹涌澎湃，对情欲的渴望几乎不受抑制，每个细胞都叫嚣着，要狠狠占有房间里的omega。

上面为了撮合他们两个，还真是煞费苦心。

在混乱的时局里呆得越久，越懂得过刚易折的道理。有的时候顺势而为，反而能收获意想不到的效果。

白羽瞳心中转过万般思绪，再抬眼走向房间中央的omega的时候，已经是Alpha盯上猎物的眼神。

 

7.

展耀的瞳孔收缩着，就在他舌尖又一次舔过齿列，不受控制的想要咬下去结束这一切的时候，白羽瞳精准的捏住了他的下颚，口腔内部被伸进来的手指粗暴的搅动着，那一枚伪装成普通牙齿的机关被轻易的取走了。

“蓝狱长真是太大意了，面对展博士这样的高级人才，这种程度的戒备怎么能没有呢。”

Alpha湿热的气息扑到耳边，几乎是贴着耳朵吐进去两句话，放佛情人间的低喃细语。

“白羽瞳，你要干就别废话，我展耀愿赌服输。”

展耀狠狠的闭上了眼，不打算泄露出更多示弱的信息。

白羽瞳正在动作的手指微微一滞，看着眼角眉梢处处透着春色的人，眸色暗了暗，下了狠心一把扯开了展耀的裤子。

军绿色的裤子应声落地，露出两条细白的长腿来，被虐打过的红痕青紫交织，双腿间隐隐透出濡湿的水痕，被审讯室的白织灯一照，透着一种禁欲而情色的美感。

白羽瞳没费什么劲儿就插进了三根手指，展耀的身下早就湿得一塌糊涂，显得他此举分外多余。

手指撤出，白羽瞳单手解开裤子，释放出自己的阴茎，抵住湿漉漉的穴口。

“我进去了。” 

不是什么誓言，也不是什么宣告主权的话语，就只是单纯的通知和占有。

Alpha和Omega的身体天生契合度极高，白羽瞳甫一进去，就觉得自己被又湿又滑的甬道包裹吸吮的异常舒爽，忍不住大开大合的操干起来。

站着的姿势原本就要耗费许多体力。展耀此刻一只脚离地，被白羽瞳向后掰着，膝弯跨在他的小臂上，一只脚几乎是绷着足尖勉强维持着站立的姿势，一大半的体重都靠着吊起手臂的绳索维持。体内因为用力和疼痛进一步缩紧，夹得入侵的Alpha舒爽至极。

锁链的声响，肉体拍打撞击的声音，在狭小的室内响成一片。间歇间还伴随着Alpha发泄的低吼。被操弄的展耀却双目紧闭，牙关咬紧下颚崩出一个锋利的弧度，示弱的呻吟也不曾从牙缝间泄露一丝一毫。

似是不满展耀无声的抵抗，白羽瞳抽回玩弄他乳尖的手，单手掐住展耀的下颚，两根手指伸入他口中，把柔软的粉舌夹在双指间玩弄。一边加快了身下挺动的速度，顶端刻意擦过早已熟知的敏感点，逼着展耀在唇齿间泻出快感的音符。

放佛只有这样，才能证明这场荒唐的交合，并不只是他一个人的狂欢。

8.

发情期的高潮来的又快又猛，白羽瞳甚至都没碰展耀的前面，仅仅是撑住他的腿把他整个人抱起换成了面对面的姿势，阴茎一路碾过甬道内的敏感点，展耀就忍不住喘息着释放了。

白色的浊液喷溅在两人的小腹间，随着撞击的动作滴落在深色的地板上。面对面的动作进的更深，展耀已经能感觉到身体内部的另一个入口，正在随着撞击的力度慢慢张开。

高潮过后的身体敏感异常，甬道自顾自收缩着，像是在挽留，也像是在索取更多。体内最深处的渴望没有得到抒解，埋在深处的入口都渴求到发疼了起来。

展耀忍不住配合着白羽瞳进出的动作，一次次设法让他的阴茎摩擦到深处。他双手被吊起，整个人又被白羽瞳抱着抵在身后的刑架上，没什么着力点，只能竭力上下耸动屁股，把自己钉死在Alpha的性器上。

看在白羽瞳眼中，又是另一番光景。怀中的omega双目紧闭，面色潮红，还变本加厉的坐在自己的性器上来回扭动。

空气中截然不同的两种味道互相碰撞，渐渐混为一体。

白羽瞳周身被omega香甜的气息包裹着，身下的入口已经被他操的烂熟，内里的软肉包裹吸吮着他入侵的凶器，甬道的尽头，另一个入口，正在随着他撞击的动作缓缓张开，像狡猾的蛇，缠绕着，诱惑着Alpha向更深处的内里进犯。

铁链的声响随着交合的动作响成一片，展耀被悬吊在空中的双臂微微颤抖着，内里的尖刺又一次刺破了尚未愈合的伤口，几缕鲜血顺着手腕和脖颈蜿蜒流下。处在发情期的Omega却浑然不觉，宛自迎合着白羽瞳激烈的撞击。

再这样下去，展耀怕是撑不过交合就要失血过多。

白羽瞳双臂一个用力，咬牙把胀大的性器从温暖的甬道中拔出，被撑开的穴口一时来不及合上，分泌物淅淅沥沥的沿着腿根流淌下来，跟刚刚射出的液体一起，在地上蔓开一片红白交错。

“展博士这上面的嘴巴严实，下面的小嘴倒是诚实得很。”

戏虐的话语激起omega身上愤怒的薄红，发情期的甬道受不到安慰，宛自收缩着，展耀忍不住睁开了紧闭的双眼，咬牙道，“白羽瞳，你…”

白羽瞳放下怀中的Omega，几步走到房间角落的操作台旁，摆弄了一下其中几个按钮。随着一阵机关转动的声音，展耀只觉得自己的双脚终于又一次结结实实的踩在了地上，吊起双臂的绳索不断伸长，最后咔的一声轻响，手腕和脖颈上的皮质项圈被解开了。

逃脱的机会稍纵即逝，只见展耀瞬间暴起，一手抓住颈间的皮质项圈朝白羽瞳丢去，一手拿起丢落在地上的衣物，不顾一切的朝着门口的方向奔去。无奈展耀被折磨的太久，体力和精神力早已被逼至极限，身上大大小小的内伤外伤无时无刻不在彰显着存在感，他刚凭着意志力跑出两步，就膝盖一弯，软倒在了离铁门仅一步之遥的地方。

另一边白羽瞳单手就接住了来势汹汹的项圈，好整以暇得看着展耀微不足道的反抗，像一个游刃有余的猎手，戏弄着被他逼入绝境的猎物。

不意外的看着展耀跪倒在铁门前。白羽瞳掂了掂手中的项圈，一把抽出了腰间的警棍。擦得蹭亮的皮鞋在水泥地板上踏出清晰的脚步声，放佛在宣判终点的临近。

脚步声停在展耀身前，白羽瞳附身看着瘫软在地上的身影，顿了顿，一只手流畅得把展耀双手锁死在背后，另一只手抓住他脑后的头发，逼着他整个人维持着跪趴的姿势仰起脸来，黑色的警棍顺着颀长的身体线条滑下，一路滑过喉结，碾过脆弱的乳尖，最终停留在股间。

“看来展博士不喜欢普通的玩法，我们可以换点刺激的。”

 

(TBC)


End file.
